My Psychotic World
by LovelyAnyone
Summary: I wrote this story based on a dream I had, and I was really inspired by it, so I've decided to write some sort of story for it and I also based it off of Black Butler. But I'm putting it into a (maybe romance), yet ironic story to get that exhilarated, shock, and hopefully emotional feel.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1 **

Spinning, spinning, and spinning endlessly to the dark unknowns of the other world. I closed my eyes, feeling the somehow calming sensation of falling. The fall felt as light as feathers. My hair scattered everywhere on my face. I listened to many different frames of memories down along the black tunnel of abyss. I was prepared for the past century; I brought all my important and tiny necessities. Soon, strangely enough there was a faint whisper that caught me off guard. _Mina. Mina. Mina,_ _listen to me. _The voice was eerie, but yet familiar in a sense that made I open my eyes as fast as sound could move. I looked around curiously with suspicion and thought, _how can someone else be with me when I'm the only one that can do this? It must be my imagination._ But though I may be alone, my thoughts weren't. _Mina. Mina. Look out for the fall. Or you might lose your head._ The voiced had seemed to mock me, and yet as soon as I turned around, it was too late for me to prepare for the impact.

Thump! Was the sound that created the fall. I began from the highest branch, to the next, the next, to the next. I was descending all the way while being beaten by the stiff and rough branches. _I told you to look out, didn't I Mina girl? Now you lost your head. _ I finally stopped falling and was surprised to know that the voice had followed me here. Well, wherever I was.

"Who are you?" I spoke with some strength. Though, I was weak, my curiosity got the best of me. "Are you apart of me? Are you someone close to me? Are you a ghost?"

_My silly Mina, I am simply your guidance. I am like your second conscious in the back of your mind. I tried to warn you about the fall, but it seemed that I couldn't reach you, oddly. _

_ "_So what am I doing in this forest? And why am I even here to begin with?" I was frantic for the answers. I needed to know now!

_You have planned to travel to another time period. I don't know what for, but I do know that you have seriously hit your head, and that it will take you awhile to recovery your memories and gain strength to leave this world. Ms. Time Jumper. _The voice bluntly stated.

"So you're saying that I've basically lost my memories and I can't go back home because I don't know exactly how to? And I'm going to need to stay at someone's house for the time being?" I was basically pacing back and forth, thinking about how I would handle this situation.

*Bang! Bang!* the sound seemed to have came from the inner part of the forest. *Bang! Bang!* It sounded a lot like gunshots to what I could tell. As I noticed that, a bunch of birds have flocked in a group and headed toward the opposite direction of where I was heading to. I started from walking speed, to speed walking, to braking out in an all out sprint. The path was bumpy, but soon it became more paved and manmade like.

_My dear Mina, don't go over there. I sense something bad... It feels like some sort of demon and an evil presence. _As soon as I was losing my breath and started to walk slowly, out of nowhere there was a horse that came trampling over me. Its front arms hovered over me and I was relatively short if you compared me to anything else normal height. But what bothered me the most was not the fact that there was a giant horse over me, but the fact that the one riding the horse was just a simple boy. The boy had shown a menacing glare in such a tiny body. I had a feeling that it wasn't the first time that I have met this child, but then again I was still oblivious to all my memories. *Bang!* was the next shot that went off and the last thing that I remembered.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

This strange looking rebel of a woman was standing stupidly in front of my hunting horse and decided that fainting would be a good idea. She was the most ridiculous woman I've ever seen, besides Nina Hopkins. This woman should have some shame. She wore navy blue denim pants, these weird man looking boots, a plain white shirt, and some other junk on her. Since I am a good fellow, I was able to shoot at the ground just centimeters away from her body, and I told Sebastian to bring her back to our mansion.

"Sebastian"

"Yes my lord" he replied in plain courtesy.

"Bring this shameful female to the house," Ciel ordered. As soon as Ciel finished speaking, Sebastian was on his way to explore the "interesting" human nature of this woman. As he was doing so, he smirked to himself and chuckled when no one was near.

"My, my. _Ms. Wo-Man_ , you've must have been one hell of a human to have."

The sound of thumping, and clacking horse hooves seemed to have woke me up to an extent. I could barely see what was around me, or who was carrying me as a matter of fact. All I saw was the back of the young boy and the feet of the supposed man that was carrying me uncomfortably. _Mina girl, don't make any movements. I think this man is my archenemy. My dear girl, if you join him, I swear I will tear you brain to bits and put them where they shouldn't be! _

"Good lord, don't be so violent!" I whispered in complete hopes that I wouldn't be caught.

"What was that now?" Sebastian said, "Well I guess it was just the bushes and wind."

_Mina girl, would you speak a bit louder please? _ The voice said sarcastically. I didn't say anything but just thought about how aggravating it is. _Mina dear, look now. There's the house. _I pretended to be asleep and tried to see, well what I saw was something unexpected. It was practically a humongous mansion that looked like a rich bastard's house. It was a good thing that I still have weapons on me. My rings and my hidden powers.

"Oh! Look there!" A female voice cried with worry.

"Is that a woman dressed as a man?" A man with a deep voice said.

"I suppose she is a woman cross dressing as a man. I think that we should treat her, she looks injured and tired." A younger boy said.

"Ho-ho-ho-ho!" An elderly voice laughed? _Who is this Santa? _

"Mey-Rin, go set up a warm bath and new clothes."

"Finny, find a room for our guest to stay in. And find a room _**without**_ _**any animals **_in it."

"Baldroy, set up some warm food for our guest."

Next came Santa.

"Umm Mr. Tanaka, you can drink your tea. Am I clear to everyone?!"

"Yes sir! Ho-ho-ho-ho!" They all saluted and went off._ Okay I guess that the people that work her are Mey-Rin, Finny, Baldroy, Mr. Tanaka, and some other person. _I thought to myself.

"As for you young miss, I think my master would like to have a talk with you... We might need to chop off a body part though" His voice said snakely. _Shit! I hope that they don't know I'm awake, I hope they don't think I am a thief. _I thought. We walked inside and I was placed on a very comfortable couch. I kept my eyes shut until every single organism was gone of sight.

I opened my eyes and rose very slowly to make sure no one would come through the door and went along to find an exit of here. As I was exploring, I unluckily came across a man who I suppose was Baldroy.

"Hey there miss." He waved slightly, and then he brought a flame thrower from behind him and aimed at me, "Sorry but orders are orders. No trespasser is allowed without a heads up."

"Watch it!" I yelled. Then I took out a pair of strong leather gloves and started to punch everything which broke all the time. It's like the fire never ceased, so I did it for him. I headed straight for the machine and punched it right through.

"No! My precious baby!" Baldroy screamed. As he did I was able to make a run for it and there was no way to go down any lower so I just had to compromise with what I had, and rushed upstairs. _Mina child, run toward that door with the steam. It's a camouflage escape way._ I looked around cautiously and sprinted to that door. Strangely I felt like it was a trap designated for me and me only.

"I have a gut feeling that this isn't going to be good... Well it's all or nothing." And I ran slamming my body into the room straight to the window. Suddenly pellets from a gun scratched at my skin and I yelped in surprise. "What the hell?!" Out of the deep misty steam, out came Mey- Rin with the red hair and Finny that looks like some girl from Prairie on the Farm.

"I am terribly sorry, yes! It is our order as the servants of the Phantomhive Manor!" The red head said with dignity, yet she looked like a complete klutz, but I doubted her, underneath her dress she pulled out a sniper rifle and without her glasses I felt defeated already. This was a sign for a challenge though. And I enjoy challenges.

"Why do we have to hurt this innocent girl?" The farm girl sniffled and sighed. I tried to run out and create a diversion, but that petty farm girl threw this gigantic bolder sized statue. Maybe I should try to escape another way... I devised a plan and ran toward nature pacifist boy while klutz here was shooting at me. On my hand I took out a ring that had the symbol of a large hammer, and I took it off and the thing transformed into a largy hammer.

So I decided to smash a wall open to break loose and run.

_Okay so far there's the crazy chef, who shouldn't be a chef. A klutz maid with freakin guns hidden under her clothes, and then there's the nature pacifist that shouldn't be a pacifist when he's that violent... What more is in store for me? _I thought to myself.

*CRASH!* was the sound of silverware that chimed in the ground right before my feet. In the shiny reflection of the silver I managed to catch a glimpse of a relatively "handsome man" who was tall looking and had very defined features. As soon as I looked away from the reflection, the man was right behind me.

"And where are you heading to on the beautiful day miss?" He said in a sweet tone that gave me the shivers. _Mina girl, stay as far away as possible from this hellish demon. He's not good. _

"Yeah, you don't say..." I whispered in aggravation. _Show him your best feminism. Hopefully it will fool this snake._ I thought about how disgusting I would look and just faced it straight up. "Oh hello kind sir...I was just... trying to find my way back home." I gave him my best, "hey I'm worth a million dollars," smile. Obviously you could tell in his eyes that I was completely an udder failure at this.

"Oh! How quickly you must leave. Please do stay, my master wants to meet with you." The man smiled evilly. Damm this guy is creepy with the good looks. The scariest thing about him is his god damm smile.

"Please come along with me," As the man yanked my arm.

"WAIT!" I halted in anger and fear.


End file.
